Increasingly, people would like to utilize mobile devices in commercial and information-seeking transactions. Recently, texting via short messaging service (SMS), alternately referred to as “simple message service,” has become a popular format for social and commercial communications. However, limitations imposed by the SMS protocol sometimes hamper dissemination of rich details in SMS texts. Therefore, the current practice of sending multiple text messages to communicate more in-depth information sometimes fails to provide a satisfying user experience.